The present invention relates generally to a rotary internal combustion engine, and more particularly, to an improved drive means for an engine having a rotating block with pistons and cylinders.
Rotary internal combustion engines have been the subject of study for years and recently interest has been generated as a result of concern for the environment. It is generally known, for example, that the rotary engine is a simple and efficient engine, as compared to the conventional internal combustion engine having a crankshaft. Nonetheless, no single design for a rotary engine has heretofore demonstrated sufficient superiority to replace the conventional internal combustion engine.
There are basically two types of rotary engines. One is the Wankel-type rotary engine. The second is a connected internal combustion engine, for example, of the type generally shown in the Barnes patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,018,953.
Despite the lack of expensive parts, such as a crankshaft, connecting rods, pistons, and valves which are essential in the conventional internal combustion engine, the Wankel-type rotary engine has technical problems, both in operation and construction. These problems include the following: (1) difficulty in closing the complex chambers; (2) lack of proper lubrication to the moving parts which, in many cases, are virtually inaccessible; and (3) excessive friction between moving parts, which results in premature failure and a decrease in power.
The rotary internal combustion engine has similar shortcomings. For example, lubrication of moving parts presents a problem. Intake and exhaust mechanisms are also not reliable and often complex. Most significantly, however, the presently known rotary internal combustion engines include complicated drive means. That is, the presently known rotary internal combustion engines generally drive a shaft in a manner similar to the conventional internal combustion engine. Thus, these engines have the problems and shortcomings associated with the drive means of the conventional internal combustion engine.